


Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel finds himself succumbing to the pressure of having to save his soul.





	Desire

Ciel was now constantly in a bad mood. No longer could he pretend that he was living a nightmare with speckles of fantasy; even Sebastian's meticulous cooking was permeated with the thought of death. Eternal death.

And he found himself snapping at his butler more often.

He was losing the game.

He was losing his mind.

Startled, he instinctively gripped the sheets as Sebastian came into his bedroom to make the final check for the night.

"Young master, you will get cold if you don't fully cover yourself with the blanket," Sebastian admonished.

"I shall do as I choose, demon!" Ciel shouted. "Now get out otherwise you will be disobeying my orders and the contract will be dissolved!"

"Fine."

Ciel's eyes widened in shock as the markings disappeared, and he was shoved up against the wall by Sebastian.

"Are you happy now?" Sebastian spat, furious. He leaned forward, and Ciel could inexplicably feel his soul be drawn towards the demon for a split-second.

"Open your mouth," Sebastian ordered.

Eyes wet with tears, Ciel opened his mouth, angry, bitter... embracing suicide.

Sebastian moved forward, clamping his mouth on his.

Ciel's eyes widened a moment later as he realised Sebastian was kissing him.

"You... care?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"Do I really have to say it?" Sebastian responded, cocking his head. "Just hurry up and get older," he snapped, dropping Ciel and walking out of the room.

Stunned for a moment, a peaceful expression came over him and he lay down in bed, drawing the covers over him for the deepest sleep he'd had in a long time.


End file.
